yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nookina Katachi
Appearance Nookina has yellow eyes and messy, dirty yellow hair with a D-Pad hair clip in it. Her bust size is 1.1, and she wears neon yelllow socks. Personality Nookina has the Faithful personality. She cares or her friends above anyone else, and if a family member/friend dies, she will try and kill the murderer. If she wins, she'll kill herself. If she loses, she'll die. She is trypophobic, acrophobic, and thanatophobic. Nookina is obsessed with games. It's really all she does, but she somehow is still fit. She is semi-serious, and doesn't like surprises, making choices, or deviations from routine (she does not have ASD, this is just how she is). She is also often unsure of herself, others, anything, and everything. Backstory She was born in Shisuta Town, but was put into a foster home when her parents lost their jobs. She was adopted by two males, and moved to Buraza Town. She stayed there her whole life, and went to all the schools there. During some time in her second year, she started going on dates with Sutekina Sato, another second year student. They are still dating (in secret). Quotes "Who did this?" (Seeing a dead body) "How dare you!" (Seeing someone kill someone else) "Why are you carrying that? It's not supposed to be here." (Seeing a weapon) "Thanks!" (Being complemented once) "Um...?" (Being complimented more than once) "Blood...I can't believe this!" (Seeing blood) "What the? Okay, first of all, how DARE you. Second of all, I'm going to go tell the whole school until you apologize. Third of all, BYE!" (Gossiping about her crush/friend/family member to her) "Oh...oh..." (Gossiping about a stranger to her) "Jocks and their pranks." (Dumping any liquid onto her from the rooftop) "Was this a prank? Whatever! Just don't talk to me for the rest of the day." (Dumping any liquid on her not from the rooftop) "No." (Trying to talk to her after murder) "You're creeping me out, stop it." (Witnessing someone visibly insane) "Please stop. You're scaring me!" (Witnessing someone laugh insanely) "That's inappropriate. So, could you not?" (Witnessing someone take a panty shot of another student/victim of a panty shot) "Okay then! But why?" (Asking her to follow you) "Ugh." (Being told to go away) "I can do that." (Being told to distract someone) "Well, I have a special ring that I lost somewhere in the boy's bathroom. If you could refrain from asking why I was in there, that'd be great. But, if you have the strength, could you go retrieve it?" (Task 1) "I need to get this letter to a special person. Their name is Satekuna Sato, could you go put this in their locker?" (Task 2) "Thank you so much." (Accepting her task(s)) "I know exactly why, but it's completely fine." (Denying her task(s)) "Thanks?" (Completing her task(s)) "Okay, what do you want?" (Asking for a favor) "If you're going to lie, at least put some effort into it." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "Oh." (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Tasks "Nookina has lost her ring! Can you retrieve it for her?" (Task 1) "Nookina has to give this love letter to her future spouse. Can you put it in Sutekina's locker?" (Task 2) Routine At 7:00, she enters the school. At 7:05, she changes into her indoor shoes. At 7:10, she goes up to the roof to walk around with her future spouse. At 8:00, she walks to class. At 12:00, she leaves class and goes to stand in front of the fountain. At 12:45, she goes to meet Sutekina under the sakura tree in the back of the school. At 1:30, she walks to class. At 3:00, she goes to hang out near the pool. At 3:30, she bathes in the bathhouse. At 3:50, she runs around the school with Sutekina. At 4:05, she goes to her club activity At 5:00, she leaves with Sutekina. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. "'Nookina Akitora Katachi." * '''When is your birthday? "'May 5th." * 'Your blood type? "'B." * 'Please tell us your three sizes? "'My bust size is 1.1, my hip size is 2.0, and my waist size is 3." * 'Tell us about your family composition. '"I have two dads-I was adopted-and I used to have a pet cat." * 'What's your occupation? "'Female high school student, but I work on weekends." * 'Your favourite food? "'I don't really like food." * 'Favourite animal? "'American opossum." * 'Favourite subject? "'Math, I'm good at it." * 'Dislike subject? "'Health. Something about grosses me out." * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? "'Yes, actually." * 'Do you enjoy school? "'Kind of? I guess?" * 'Are you in any school clubs? "'I'm in the Gaming Club." * 'What's your motto? '"F.E.A.R. has two meanings - Forget Everything And Run or Face Everything and Rise. The choice is yours." * 'Your special skill? '"Well, I can breathe...I'm kidding. I'm great at video games." * 'Tell us about your treasure? '"Hm?" * 'Describe yourself in a single word? '"Memes!" * 'Your forte? '"Gaming and small talk." * 'Your shortcomings? '"Dancing, acting, and reading." * 'Places in your memories? '"Every single date that I've been on." * 'What is your favourite drink? '"Water, because I'm driving forever." * 'How good can you swim? '"Um, I can't swim at all." * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? '"My fastest was 30 minutes and 12.5 seconds." * 'Your hobby or obsession? '"My future spouse." * 'Disliked food? '"Anything, I don't like food." * 'Anything you want most currently? '"Marriage. No kids, just marriage." * 'Afraid of heights? '"Yes." * 'Dislike thunder? '"I'm fine with it, as long as it doesn't make the power go out." * 'Rainy or sunny? '"Snowy." * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '"Regular pencil." * 'What do you eat for breakfast? '"I don't eat breakfast." * 'Do you believe in ghosts? '"No." * 'Can you play any musical instruments? '"I can play the B♭ scale on a horn." * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '"Indoor." * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '"I'm an only child." * 'Do you have a cellphone? '"Who doesn't?" * 'How long is your commute to school? '"Ten minutes." * 'Do you have more friends than most? '"No. I have a table gang." * 'Your favourite sports? '"Does video gaming count? If not then football for sure." * 'How good can you cook? '"Very well. I can make crepes!" * '''Favourite colours? "Dark gray." * Anything you can never forgive? '"Killing anyone that I value in life." * '''How tall are you? "'5' 2.6"." * 'Shoe size? "'8." * 'Your dreams? '"Marrying my future spouse, learning how to do magic, getting over my fear of heights." * 'Do you have any marriage desires? '"Marrying my lover, that's about it." * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? '"I dislike almost any, honestly." * 'Do you like bitter coffee? '"I've never tried coffee." * 'Bed time? '"Usually 8:00." * 'Wake up time? '. "4:30, mostly to play games for most of the time." * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '"Bed person." * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '"I'm easily distracted, so I guess not." * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? '"I dunno. All I can think of is "don't eat"." * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '"I don't like soda (or soba)." * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "I'm ambidextrous." * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '"I got straight A's." * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '"My pet cat, Kagamine, died from a tumor." * 'What's the name of your school anthem? '"I'm not sure." * 'What's your favourite flower? '"The tsubaki. It's really pretty, and my lover really likes it." * 'What's your favourite saying? '"My motto." * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '"I don't have one." * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? '"The sakura trees!" * 'And summer? '"Binge-watching anime all summer!" * 'What about fall? '"Those silly "skeleton war" memes." * 'And then the winter? '"The beautiful white snow. I once looked up fun things that people do around the world on the Internet. I like how Canada does things, those maple snow treats actually sound really good. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? '"I wouldn't just go anywhere. I'd kill everyone in the future, and I'd kill everyone in the present." * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '"Manga." * 'What's your allowance? '"I don't have one." * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"She looks like she copies Osoro's hair!" * 'What are your hobbies? '"Gaming, watching anime, listening to nightcore, and some healthy debate." * 'Tell us your weight. '"And why would THAT matter?! But anyways, it's 95 pounds." * 'What are you capable of? '"What do you mean by that?" * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? '"In the summer, a white bra and white undergarments. In winter, a black t-shirt and black shorts." * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? '"I'm usually the one asking my future spouse out! But yes, they've asked me out like once on her birthday." * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '"Break into the closest Vocaloid concert." * 'Tell us about your daily routine. '"I either go to school or be lazy. No in between." * 'What is something you always carry with you? '"My phone." * '''Western food? Japanese food? "No food?" * 'How do you commute to school? '"Five minutes." * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '"Brush my teeth and hair, take a shower, and put on deodorant." * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '"Get dressed, brush my teeth, and put on deodorant." * 'Where are you living right now? '"In Buraza Town. In a small house with one floor, not including a basement." * 'What kind of place is it? '"Nice but crowded. I'm not allowed to jump, run, stomp, or yell, since my father's china collection could break." * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '"Milking a cow for the first time." * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '"My pet dying from a tumor." * 'Do you like roller coasters? '"Heck yes." * 'How's your eyesight? '"20/20." * 'What's your favourite holiday? '"Does my birthday count?" * 'What job do you have in school? '"I often put shoes in lockers." * 'What do you do in your freetime? '"Watch anime of play games." * 'How long do you study every day? '"30 minutes with a minute break in between." * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '"None." * 'What do you do on the weekends? '"Do absolutely nothing productive." * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '"A horse, for some reason. I don't know why, but it just feels...right." * 'Are the school rules really strict? '"Yes, I absolutely hate them." * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '"A bento." * 'How many friends do you have? '"My gang is full of two or three people, not including the person that I'm dating." * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? '"I will walk through quicksand if it means not having to take a detour." * 'Are you interested in any actors? '"I don't watch actors. They always make me jealous of my inability to act." * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '"I dunno. Hey, do you have any new games that I can have?" Stuffs * Her favorite song is Konoyo Loading by REOL. * Her favorite anime is Digimon. Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Gaming Club Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Human